The magic bond
by boobearhazz
Summary: harry potter meet the love of his life


THE ROOM MATE

I'v been in the dark for so long I even forgot how the sun looked like. I miss the smell of grass, the fresh air and the smell of my dad's BBQ. After I was taken away I haven't seen much of anything. Only a small dark room with nothing to do. It feels like I haven't eaten anything in days, the only thing I eat is the stale bread that they give me. I wonder what they are going to do with me. Are they going to let me go….or KILL me ? I wonder if HE is coming to get me, to save me from the darkness. Why haven't they found me yet, are they even looking or have they forgotten about me? Its been 3 months, it feels like years since I felt the wind in my hair. It makes me feel sad knowing that I might not be able to see HIM…or my family ever again. Knowing that i won't be able to see HIM smile or hear HIM laugh. The reason that i was taken way was because of my family, we are a rich and powerful family. They took me for ransom, my family knew this was coming so they had HIM protect me and as soon as he let me go the darkness came and found me. My memory of that day is fuzzy can't remember anything after i was out of his arms only complete darkness. HE was the one I loved the one I still love even if he hasn't found me yet. I keep on wondering if he loves me to if I mean that much to him as he does to me? Who knows but that doesn't matter right now what does matter is how i'm going to get out of here…

My name is Christen Moungomry i'm 16 years old. I know my last name is weird but I can't do anything about it… the man i love/the person who is protecting me is named Anthony. I been locked up in a ceil for 3 months 8 weeks and 2 days. I was taken way by bad guys who wanted money. Ever since I was taken away I wished I could be free but now I know thats impossible. . . . . One day when I was starring at the wall like I always do I heard my ceil door opening. " Time to wake up sleeping beauty I brought ya lunch hahaha " said the ceil guard. I only had enough energy to nod my head. I was so hungry the stale bread that they give me isn't enough for me but I take it anyways thats all that I have to eat. The ceil guard started to speak again. " Your getting a new room mate so you should get ready I heard that he is CRAZY hahaha." " Whats his name ?" I asked with a frighted voice. The ceil guard smiled a dirty grin " Look who's scared I guess you just have to find out for ya self." The guard said harshly. Then the door shut with a bang. I was left alone in the dark room once again thinking who could be my new room mate. Is he going to be as scary or crazy as that guard said and with that thought the darkness came over me once again.

The next day. . . . I woke up with a bang. " KEEP MOVING YA DIRTY ROTEN NO GOOD FOR NOTHING RAT!" I heard the guard yelling at someone. Then came another bang from the hallway. " YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO KEEP ME HERE FOREVER I WILL ESCAPE!" Said a voice that I never heard before. . . Is this my new room mate? While I was thinking about this I started to get scared. What if he is so crazy that he will be the one to kill me? I thought to my self and while I was thinking that the door opened and something or someone was thrown in. " And be quiet ya dirty rat!." Yelled the ceil guard. Silence came over the both of us. What should I say what should I do? I'm being forced to room with someone I don't even know. What if he doesn't like me what if he hurts me just for food. When I looked over to get a good look at him I noted that he was kinda handsome. I wonder why they took him I thought to my self. While I was looking at him I noticed that I couldn't take my eyes off him. I guess he can sense that I was looking at him because he looked over at me.

What?" Said the handsome man. I couldn't say anything so I just looked away. Then I seen him move over to me and I started to sweat. "why were you starring at me do I look weird to you?!" Said the man.

I just shook my head I didn't have the guts to speak. Now that I can get a good look at him I noticed he has brown eyes and brown hair, his face is narrow but still very handsome then once again I was starring at him. " Whats your name?" I said in a low voice. " Umph I guess you can talk. My name is Nate whats yours?" I just looked at him in a daze. " Well whats your name? " He said once again. " Christen Mountgomry. " " Thats a nice name. how long have you been here?" He said in a soft voice. I was surprised when I heard him speak like that I was ready for a mad man but I guess he isn't as crazy as the guard said. " 3 months." I told him. His eyes widened in shock then he stood up and yelled " 3 MONTHS! THAT LONG!" When I heard him yell I didn't realize that I stared to cry.

when he saw me crying his eyes got all soft. " I'm sorry that I scared you. " Then he came over to look at me. " I'm fine. " " Your a quiet woman are you? Other woman will be going crazy by now. I was just surprised when you said 3 months. Don't worry I won't hurt you. " I looked at him then I nodded. " Why are you here?" I asked Nate. " I stole money from who ever runs this group and they found me hiding in another city. How about you why are you here?" When he asked me that I wasn't sure what to say to tell him the truth or lie to him. He did tell me that he was a thief if I tell him that my family is rich he might take advantage of me and try to take my families money. " So why are you here? " He asked once again. I think I should tell him the truth. " I'm here because my family is rich and they took me because they wanted my families money. So they thought if they took me my family would give them the ransom. So my family had a man protect me but as soon as he turned around they found me." He just looked at me with pity on his face. I could tell that he felt sorry for me. " You didn't have to tell me this you know. I'm very sorry and I thought that I had it bad. " I gave him little smile. I realized that I haven't smiled in months. Nate just came today and he already made me smile.

" thank you. " Nate looked at me confused. " For what? " I smiled even wider " For making me smile I haven't smiled in months thank you. " Nate smiled back at me " You don't have to thank me for making you smile anyone can do that. " Even when he said that I still felt grateful to him. Even after we went to bed I still couldn't stop thinking about him. The next day Nate wasn't in the room. Is my room mate already gone just after one day? BANG BANG BANG " Wake up ya filth!" When I opened my eyes there was a new guard in front of me. " Are you new here? " The man looked at me and smiled. I think I was looking confused because he said " What? do I look weird to you? " Then he winked at me. That sounds familiar. . . . Oh now I remember yesterday Nate said the same thing. I looked up at the guard and said. " Nate is that you? " The strange man smiled even wider. " Your some slow you know? " I didn't realized but I was smiling even wider then Nate " What are you doing? Why are dressed like that you could get in trouble for dressing like that Nate. " He laughed " Well how else are we going to get out of here. Do YOU want to stay here for another month? " I looked at him wondering how he got out and got guard clothes from. Nate noticed that I had question on my face so he just said. " Don't ask the main thing is that we can get out of here. " So without thinking I just stood up and left the darkness behind.

As soon as we left the big house a white light attacked me. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at things. I feel a nice breeze the one that I missed, my wild long hair started blowing in the wind, feeling the grass on my bare feet. Have I really been in the darkness for that long that everything looked new to me?

Then Nate spoke up " You look really interested in everything. Have you really been locked away for so long that you forgot how the outside looked like? " Thats strange thats exactly what I was thinking. " I missed the outdoors the sun, the wind, and the grass. The people who took me never let me go outside but now i'm free to go and find my parents and the one I love. " Nate looked at me with a hurtful look " The one you love? " I looked at him still wondering why he looked so hurt but I still answered " Ya the one I love. remember when I told you that my parents got a person to look after me? " Nate looked at me " Ya what about him? " Asked Nate. " Well after awhile with the time that we were spending together we started to get feelings for each other. " When I looked back at Nate he had a stiff look " Whats his name? " Asked Nate. " His name is Anthony. " Nate didn't say anything else he just nodded and he changed the subject " So were is your house? I bet your family really misses you." I gave him a weary smile " The thing is I don't even know if my family even misses me they haven't even tried to look for me. Also my house is far away from here like 2 cites away. " He looked at me and gave me a small smile. " Well then we just have to try to get there then. We will walk a little longer and rest for the night. I'm guessing that this is going to take 2 or 3 weeks." " Ummm what do you mean about we? " " Do you think i'm going to let you travel by yourself? " And with that we walked on. . . . .

Three days after me and Nate escaped the dark house. We are travailing to my house, Right now we are in the mountains I started to fall but Nate pick me back up every time. Ever since we left me and Nate started getting closer. " Christen can you pass me the water that we bought in the market? " " sure." I passed him the water bottle we only had enough money to buy one so we have to share it. " here Christen you should drink some more your still very skinny. what did they feed you when you were there? " Thinking about the darkness makes me feel sad. " All they gave me was stale bread and half the time I didn't even eat." Nate got a sad look on his face. Did I do that to him did I give him that sad look? I don't know why but when I see him sad like that it just makes me sad. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him! " Don't worry Nate I'm fine. Even if I didn't eat I still would be fine." For awhile we stood there hugging. I never hugged Anthony like this before. Why do I feel this way? After awhile Nate pat me on the back. Its "fine Christen It just feels like they were trying to starve you or something it just makes me mad."

"It makes you mad that they were starving me?" Nate looks at me confused " Yes it does! They are starving you and if I didn't come and helped you escape you would of died!" I just stood there with my face in his chest shaking I can't dare look at his face I didn't know that I mean that much to him. Even when we only knew each other for three days. Thinking about this was making me cry. " Christen? " Nate looked down to look at my face. " Did I make you cry? " I looked up at him and I shook my head " It just makes me sad knowing how much I mean to you and I can't give those same feelings back to you. My heart belongs to someone else but it feels like your trying to take my heart for your self. I'm getting confused. Just please tell me do you have any feelings for me? " Nate looked at with sorrow but he shook his head." No I do not have ANY feelings for you. I just get worried." When he said that my heart aced. Why do i feel this way? I knew this was coming but why do I feel disappointed? That night we were getting ready for bed. . . . " Christen tell me about Anthony." I was socked Nate never asks me about him. " Ummm well he is smart,sweet, very strong and he was a work addict." Nate frowned " A work addict? So he always was going at work like he never had time for anything else? " I looked at him with a clouded face " Well. . . . he sometimes took time off work to spend time with me but that is only once in a blue moon." " Once in a blue moon that doesn't seem like he loved you that much if he never spent time with you." Without knowing I started to yell at Nate. " Why are you saying this he loved me more than anyone loved a person and I love him back! Why would you say that! Why can't you just STOP talking about this he will find me and I will go home and . . . . . . . . never see you AGAIN! " Without knowing tears of anger started spilling out of the corners of my eyes.

Since last night Nate hasten't spoken to me. Did I make him mad last night when I stared yelling at him? I didn't dare speak to him scared that he might stared yelling at me so I just continued walking with my head down. " CHRISTEN WATCH OUT! " " What?" When I looked up I was at the edge of a cliff! Then there was complete darkness all around me. . . . . . . When I woke up I was in someones arms. cough,cough,cough "Mmmmm" I heard a far away voice " Christen! Christen! " When the voice faded away from my ears I felt a warm soft sensation on my lips and I was gone once again. When I finally woke up I seen Nate's face right in front of mine! He had his arms wrapped around me like he was protecting me from something. I staid there looking at his face thinking that he was very handsome once again then out of the blue he hugged me even tighter! My heart started to pound in my chest. Why do I feel this way when I know I don't love him? Or do I i'm so confused. I started to squirm then his eye fluttered open. " Christen are you awake? " He asked me not yet fully awake. " Yes. . . . ." He all the sudden got up with me still in his arms. " Christen I was so worried that you must of died you wouldn't get up. You were out for two days!" I'm confused two days thats a long time was I really out that long? Nate must have seen that I was confused so he started to explain. " When you were at the edge of the cliff you blacked out so I grabbed on to your arm. But I lost my balance and we fell but when I was thinking that we were going to die. We landed in a lake and I swam with you in my arms and you swallowed a lot of water so I started to pound on you chest to get you to cough out the water and your finally awake! I'm sooo happy!"

Then I noticed that Nate started to cry. Was he that worried about me? In a scratchy voice I said " Thank you Nate without you I would of died thank you." Then we both started to cry. We staid like that for awhile we were looking at each other then when we both noticed we started to blush we looked away. Then Nate started to speak " Christen. . . . . I know that I can never have your heart but I want you to know that I will ALWAYS be here for you." Nate said this with determination. All I could do is nod. Then we both went back to sleep. When we woke up it was raining. " Christen are you sure you can walk I can carry you if you want." The night before Nate told me that he had feelings for me but I don't know if I have any for him. When he told me that my heard strings were being pulled. Is that warm fuzzy feeling inside of me really love or is it just because he saved me? I don't know while I was thinking about this Nate started to speak. "We are almost to your house I guess it didn't take as long as I thought." Nate said this in a sad voice it made me sad to think this way as well.

" Ya it felt like just yesterday that we escaped the house but its really been a week. I guess it makes me sad to know that we won't get to see each other anymore." Nate looked a me. " Maybe you don't have to go home maybe we can stay together!" I looked at Nate surprised " But Nate I have to go home my family they must be worried about me." Nate looked disappointed because of what I said. " I guess so but still you can go visit them can't you?" " Please Nate I have to go home." " okay I guess if I really love you than I have to let you go." I froze and I just starred a Nate did he just say that he loved me? My heart is beating like crazy do I love him back? I don't know i been wondering this ever since he saved me. " WE FOUND HER! " Said a familiar voice " Anthony!?" Anthony came out from behind a tree " Anthony! Oh Anthony you finally found me!" Anthony looks mad. Why does he look like that he finally found me but he is mad? " Who is this?" " Anthony he is the one who saved me he was put in the same room as me and he helped me escape. I'm so happy that you found me!" " YOU why are you standing so close to my girl! Men tie him up!" " Anthony what are you doing! Don't do that! He's the one who saved me!" " HE'S A THIEF CHRISTEN. STAY OUT OF THIS!" When Anthony screamed at me I jumped back and I put my head down. " Christen help me! " Nate was calling out to me. " Nate!" I called back "TAKE HIM AWAY!" Yelled Anthony. Anthony grabbed on to my arm. " Let me go Anthony! don't do this to Nate he saved me if it wasn't for him I would be dead."

"SHUT UP CHRISTEN! HE IS THE ONE WHO STOLE MONEY FROM YOUR FAMILY!" I was shocked by what he said and also how he said it. I looked at Nate. " Is that true Nate? Your the one who stole from my family?" " Christen you have to understand my family is very poor so I used every chance I got to get money even if it means to steal. I'm so sorry if I knew it was your family I wouldn't have stolen anything." "I thought that I can trust you Nate I thought I could trust you. But you lied to me without caring!" I started to cry I'm so sad right know! " come on Christen its time to go your parents are worried about you." " Please Christen please!" I didn't pay attention to him I just walked on without saying a word. . . . . . . "Christen!" Nate's words hunted my mind it's been two days since Anthony found me. I'm in my room right know crying my eyes out. KNOCK KNOCK "come in!" Anthony came into my room." Are you still crying over him!?" Ever since Anthony found me he hasn't been how I remember he acts angrier then he use to. " I don't get you it seems like you love him more than me remember that you MY girl no one else's!" I just nodded my head. "Good so you wouldn't care if I told you if he is being hung tonight would you?" I was shocked by what I was hearing. I started to cry even harder. When Anthony left. I just realized that I love Nate I can't let him die! Thats why i'm always so sad when he is sad I love him.

So that night when no one was by my door I snuck out to go to the ceils. " Nate! Nate!" " Hello Christen how are you." "Hi . Ummm where is the prisoner?" " I'm sorry Christen but he was taken away already." " what ?!" I was shocked by what my ears were hearing. "Thank you." so with that I started to run after Nate if Nate dies well I guess I'll have to die with him. Every one was gathered in the town hall and Nate was in the middle. When I seen his broken up face I started to run even faster. "STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Even though I was yelling it seems no one could hear me so I just ran faster. But at the worst time I tripped but luckily I feel down bye his feet. "gasp." The crowd started to make some noise. "Stop." I said in a quiet voice." Christen what are you doing here?" Asked Nate " Nate I know that I was slow realizing this but . . . . . . I love you for the longest time I was denying this but I love you more than anything in this world. I'm so sorry that I took your feelings for granted." "Christen. . . . . . I love you too." "NO!" There was a scream from behind me. I looked up and Anthony was there. " She is mine I made sure to tell you that he stole money from your family so you'll forget about him!" gasp "Anthony! how could you I thought you are better then that." " I wanted you for myself." " Well you were't treating me like you loved me you acted like I was filth. Guards take him away!" Then with that Anthony was taken to jail. Everyone started clapping and cheering. " Nate will you forgive me?" " Yes I will always forgive you." After the guards untied Nate he embraced me in a huge " I love you Christen. I'm the one who always saves you but this time you saved me thank you." " I love you Nate" Then Nate lifted up my chin and we kissed. . . . . . . . . After Nate was set free. He isn't a wanted man anymore but he will always be wanted by me. A few years after me and Nate go mairred and we started a beautiful family. We still love each other as much as we were in love that day but. The memory of the darkness still hunts me. When I remember my life before I met my one true love. . . . . . .THE END!


End file.
